An Innocent Gesture
by seductivefeline
Summary: In which Ryou decides to wear a dress and Marik is sexually frustrated at the whole thing. Dom!Ryou/Marik. Oneshot.


**A/N:** A quick oneshot of Ryou wearing a dress and Marik being sexually frustrated. Done in about two nights then edited on several long bus rides.

Anyway, enjoy! B)

* * *

It was early evening as he paced back and forth outside the small apartment complex. Occasionally he switched his gaze up to a familiar window, but the dull curtains were mostly drawn, shielding the view. The building was white-washed with peeled paint and a mossy roof, and his date lived inside one of the apartments.

A scowl came across his features. Not a cruel one, just one of impatience.

He shifted back and forth, kicking the tips of his boots against the pavement. Another glance to the window followed, then a deep sigh. He had never been the most patient of men. He had too much energy to spend his life waiting around.

Presently, the said impatient man was waiting for his date to finish preparing for the night.

His arms were crossed over a satin purple button-up that almost melted into the hue of his Egyptian skin. He left the top of his shirt unbuttoned, and a tan collar bones peeked out. The sleeves were rolled up about half way, right below the elbow, and as he drew his hands back to his side, the beautiful golden bangles on each wrist jangled.

He wore dark pants and black boots, which, despite their simplicity, looked excellent on him.

His shirt hung lazily over the sides of his pants. It hadn't been tucked in, but the sloppy look was fitting as he leaned backyards carelessly, tilting his eyes to the warm sky.

He hadn't noticed that by now, the light in the window he had been watching turned off, and the resident was walking quietly towards him. His steps weren't tentative, but rather careful and perhaps cautious.

"Marik," A voice rose up.

The owner of the name was startled out of his daze. He had been in deep thought, but upon hearing the voice, his ideas retreated back into his mind and he whipped around, eagerly greeting his counterpart –

"Ryou –" he broke off, sputtering.

The young man in front of him stood a few feet away. His eyes were big, and brown as cinnamon. His snowy hair spilled carefully around his gentle shoulders, covering the straps of a very unique fashion decision for the evening.

Ryou Bakura was wearing a simple black dress that hung half-way down his legs, barely touching his knees. The fabric hugged his scrawny torso, but flared out a little bit just below the waist.

A few white skulls dotted the front, which made up the only designs on the piece of clothing.

Marik's throat was dry.

The older boy gave him a curious look with big eyes, "Marik?" There was a hint of playfulness, "Is something wrong?"

Marik's lips pursed together. "Uh – no, no there isn't." He quirked an eyebrow, but came forward and took Ryou's hand before giving him a light peck on the lips in greeting. "You certainly took your sweet time."

He shrugged, offering a small smile. "It took me a while. I was trying something new." His eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I can tell..." his lavender eyes trailed down Ryou, and it took all his strength to not look at him like he was a meal. The other man managed to look incredibly cute _and _hot in such a simple dress. It hung loosely from his thin waist, and one strap was hanging off his shoulder. It could have been a mistake, or on purpose, but either way it was attractive and Marik wanted to trail his body with kisses.

He leaned forward to give him another kiss that lingered this time before pulling away. Somehow. He checked the time on his phone and found it was only 7:16. The evening was still young despite the hang up, "Are we ready to go?"

Ryou nodded and Marik turned away, practically _strutting_ across the parking lot to his motorcycle, which sat undisturbed in a nice shady spot. Marik put his helmet on lazily, and handed Ryou his extra one before they both hopped on the bike.

The Egyptian never got over how much he loved the feeling of Ryou's arms securing themselves around his mid section. He let out a careful breathe as Ryou leaned his small form against his back.

The journey to the restaurant was a short one. Ryou held on tight, his pale arms wrapping securely around Marik's slightly more muscular frame. His face was burrowed into the back of Marik's purple button-up. It smelled like spices and incense, which Ryou _loved._

Marik wasn't particularly nervous. He never was a nervous man when it came to such things, but there was something unsettling bubbling in his stomach. This was the first semi-serious date the two were going on, and Marik wanted to impress Ryou and treat him well.

Before now it had been haphazard last-minute dates to Olive Garden, and curling up on Ryou's couch to watch Netflix.

After they parked, Marik chuckled at Ryou's hair, which had been messed up from the helmet. The white-haired boy gave him an almost pleading look before he easily fixed the snowy locks with his fingers.

Marik only did a few flips of his hair before it was perfect again, and he took Ryou's hand to guide him into his chosen restaurant, which was a Indian vegetarian place called _Bhatia's._

The inside was cozy, featuring deep mahogany woods and crimson red carpets. It smelled like rice and spices. Marik approached the waiter, who looked up politely, gaze trailing over the both of them.

"Ishtar, Marik?" The Egyptian prompted.

The man checked his book, "Ah, yes. You're a little later than expected, but your table is still reserved. If you and your..." he gaze went to Ryou, who was standing at Marik's side.

The man looked like he was struggling before he finished with, "..._friend_ could follow me this way."

While they trailed after him, Marik contemplated Ryou for a moment.

In his current attire, he looked shockingly androgynous. It was impossible to tell whether he was male or female just by first glance.

His facial features were soft yet masculine, it made him look juvenile. Long hair spilled over his slender shoulders that slopped gently down to his thin arms.

His pale forearms had visible and bumpy veins along the wrist, and his fingers were boney and cold to the touch. His nails were always well kept and clean, though a few were rigid from occasional biting, which Marik didn't mind.

As for the rest of his body... there were no prominent feminine features. He had a thin, straight waist, a flat stomach and chest.

His legs were also scrawny, like his arms, and in the light you could normally see light blond hair trailing down to his ankles, which Marik loved to stroke in their most intimate moments.

However, as Marik followed after both the waiter and his date, he couldn't help but notice that the light was reflecting against the smooth surface, and it hit him that Ryou had shaved his legs.

This was a surprising development, but all Marik really cared about was reaching out and stroking the smooth skin.

They took a seat in a two-person booth, a soft light between them.

"Wow..." Ryou breathed once the waiter left the retrieve their drinks. "This place is incredibly... fancy." His forest-gaze raked across the room, taking in every detail.

"I thought you might like it," Marik replied, adjusting the silverware. "I hope you don't mind it being vegetarian?"

Ryou gave him a sheepish smile,"Of course not?" It was in a questioning tone. "I've never had a problem with your choice of eating habits."

"If anything, you've embraced them," He murmured, mostly to himself. He was appreciative of that.

Ryou stared around some more, and Marik let him take in the scenery, smiling fondly. His smiles were always very genuine, though a bit lop-sided. Ryou was a very pretty boy, Marik reflected.

"Tell me," He started, but the question was lost in his throat when Ryou's gaze turned to him. Chestnut eyes locked his own, and the small smile on his face made his heart melt.

"Tell you what?" He asked, followed by a slight tip of the head. He looked like a confused kitten.

The things this boy to him was pathetic. He leaned back, smirking slightly, "Tell me why you can cute _and_ hot at the same time?"

A small yet rosy blush formed on his cheeks. The question had been unexpected and he sheepishly scratched the side of his face with an index finger.

"I have a skill?" He offered, batting his eyelashes.

His heart skipped a beat. He glared a little. Damn this boy.

Before he could reply, a pair of menus and their drinks were put on the table. He cursed the waiter's bad timing inwardly, but he said nothing as he picked up the menu.

He had a bored expression as he looked over the selections. His eyes glanced upwards to the boy across from him, who looked a little puzzled.

Once he settled on a dish called _Aloo Phujia_. he leaned forward, peeking at what Ryou was so confused over.

"I've never seen such a small menu," He finally said. "And all of these are so expensive?" He looked up, round eyes full of worry. "Are you sure...?"

Marik shushed him quickly, "It's fine." His voice was tight, so he took a sip of his drink before continuing. "Don't think about the prices."

He exhaled, still looking guilty, but the look soon left his face.

He was quiet for a moment, his lips pursed as he continued to stare at the menu.

"Marik."

"Yeah?"

"...I don't know what any of these _are_." He finally said with a pitiful expression.

Marik snickered. "That's fine. Do you want me to pick for you, or...?"

He pushed the menu in the Egyptian's direction, "Go ahead. Just something that isn't super spicy."

"...Well, we are in an Indian restaurant," He replied offhandedly as he did a quick look-through before settling on _Korma_.

"I suppose I should have asked you if you liked spicy food," Marik remarked after the waiter took their orders.

"I don't mind it, it's just not a favorite." He replied, sitting comfortably back in his booth. "But that's okay..." He offered Marik a knowing smile, "I like trying new things."

Marik shifted in his seat. The look that Ryou gave him was almost exhilarating.

Just what the hell was this boy up to?

His eyes trailed to the dress strap that hung lazily off his shoulder. Why the hell was Ryou wearing a dress? _Why the hell could Ryou rock that dress? _

The suddenly flipped his hair back a bit so more of the shoulder that Marik had been staring at was exposed. It was an innocent gesture, but Marik caught Ryou's eye, which glittered almost mischievously.

God, he wanted to jump that boy and start kissing him right now. He restrained himself, however, and just asked, "How'd your day go?"

"Well, I had a morning shift... then... well, I was alone most of the day." He pondered, "So I..." He trailed off, his lip twitching upwards. Marik almost expected something obscene to come out of his mouth, but then Ryou finished his sentence. "I played Skyrim and got my Khajiit assassin up to level 37!"

Marik blinked, half relieved, half frustrated. He offered Ryou a curious look, "Oh, really?" It was practically an invitation to ramble.

Ryou, beamed, "Well, I had just finished the Dark Brotherhood mission and..." He trailed off, beginning a nearly seven minute speech on how he had gotten his character to level up.

Marik always had trouble understanding Ryou's interest in RPGs. He played both tabletop games and console games. Marik would often enjoy sitting with Ryou on his old couch and watch him play a variety of video games, even if the Egyptian had no clue what was going on.

He could never get into them very well. Still, he listened and pretended he understood what Ryou meant when he said, 'and then I robbed Cicero's body and got his funny Jester armor'.

Marik had to admit, when Ryou got fired up about his interests, it was cute, and rare. Much of the boy's happiness had been sapped long ago by the Spirit of the Ring, but sometimes he'd see this happy youth – similar to the Ryou before the Ring – and his heart would be filled with some warm emotion.

The feeling within his chest was so still so foreign to him. He had grown used to a life of hatred, of cruelty, and even though those days were long since over, Marik was _still _unused to this _love _feeling that would spread through his chest whenever Ryou would so much as smile.

"...And you know, I'd really prefer being a werewolf, but I hate the Companion quest line –" he cut off when he realized Marik was staring at him intently. "What is it?"

Marik blinked, not realizing he was staring.

"You're cute," he replied rather bluntly.

A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and he smiled sweetly. "Oh, uh, thanks," he took a quick sip of his water, as if nervous or put-off. "I forgot where I was in my explanation... oh well. I don't think you were paying attention anyways."

"I tried?" He offered, "You were just... too distracting." He ended with a playful smirk, meeting Ryou's eyes again.

"You're one to talk," Ryou huffed, reaching over with slender fingers to tug at his open collar. "The way you're wearing it shouldn't even be legal," he touched Marik's exposed collar bone. The Egyptian shuddered, feeling heat run through his body.

He took Ryou's all too curious hand and put it on the table before giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"What did you do today?" Ryou asked as he stroked Marik's hand with his thumb, seeming genuinely curious.

He thought about it, "I slept in, ate breakfast, took a shower, went shopping..." he drifted off and shrugged. "I didn't do anything that exciting. Not as exciting as getting my elf-character or whatever up to level 99 on some nerd game." He remarked in a teasing tone.

Ryou faked being indignant, "It's not an elf, it's a Khajiit," He corrected with a huff, "And it was level 37, not 99."

Marik's grin went wider and raised a brow,"So you don't deny it being a nerd game?"

"There's _nothing_ nerdy about fighting dragons," Ryou claimed.

Marik said nothing, he just brought Ryou's hand to his lips, which made Ryou fidget and turn a little red, but it also made him smile sweetly, which made the Egyptian melt even more.

The two continued to talk about nothing particularly important. Ryou talked about some online RPGs and the new episode of Ghost Adventures while Marik was happy to just listen. He, in turn, talked about Ishizu and Rishid a little, seeing how he had just spoke to them recently.

Marik also shared an embarrassing story of how he spilled a frappuccino all over himself the other day. He had been with Yugi, Jounouchi and Hondo at a cafe when it happened. The latter two burst into laughter while Yugi had sheepishly offered some napkins, chuckling under his breath.

Ryou was laughing as he listened to Marik's tale of woe and social embarrassment. Marik didn't feel embarrassed now though. He felt that familiar heat spread through his chest as he watched the boy.

"It sounds like you were as clumsy as I usually am," Ryou said after he composed himself.

It was true. Ryou had the grace of a one-legged gazelle on acid. It was kind of cute, but he was always getting himself hurt on accident. Whether it was tripping over thin air or getting run over by giant fake rocks, Ryou was bound get himself injured _somehow._

It was then the waiter brought their food.

Marik waited for Ryou to take the first bite before he began eating his own food. It was extra spicy, and he loved the way the flavors danced on his tongue.

"Is it good?" He almost forgot to swallow before asking the question. Table etiquette was still difficult for him.

It seemed to come easier to constantly polite Ryou. He grinned brightly, "It's good. Barely spicy at all. Thanks for picking it."

The talk between them diminished as they ate.

In the middle of the meal, Ryou was staring at him. "You have a little on your face," he sounded amused and reached over to rub it off with his thumb. The Egyptian smiled weakly in gratitude, but his heart went crazy at the simple touch. Their eyes met, and Ryou's gaze glistened coyly. He slowly licked the bit of sauce off his thumb.

Marik's throat ran dry, and heat went to his cheeks. The moment, as _hot_ as it was, didn't last as Ryou's eyes widened suddenly and he grabbed his water, downing a few large gulps.

"_How are you ingesting something that spicy_," His voice sounded strained as his tongue hung out of his mouth.

Marik snickered wildly, "I'm sorry! I should have warned you but – ah – I didn't know you were going to _lick _it off your finger."

The other man was licking his lips over and over, his face twisted up distastefully. "Do you want to try th'ome of mine?" He offered, his tongue still out.

"I think you have a bit of a lisp," Marik teased as he quickly stole a bit of the curry and rice from Ryou's plate.

"Yeah, becaus'th your food tried to kill my tongue," he scowled, taking another drink in the hopes his tongue would stop burning.

"Not spicy enough," he declared as he chewed the bite he had taken from Ryou's plate.

"Of course." He smiled, taking a bite of his mild _Korma_. "It wasn't cooked in the bowels of Hell."

"That's a pity. The demons of the underworld are excellent cooks." He lifted his potato-covered fork for emphasis before shoving it into his mouth.

The conversation between them diminished once more until their plates were clean. Marik paid for their food, which Ryou was obviously guilty for, but the Egyptian wasn't about to let him start complain about it.

He silenced Ryou with a small peck on the cheek as they left the restaurant. "Was it good?"

"Yeah! It was delicious. It was the fanciest place I've ever been to." He hurried off towards the motorcycle.

It was a nice summer evening. The sky was stained orange and pink as the sun began setting, and the air was pleasantly warm. Marik blinked as he watched Ryou stop by the motorcycle. The dress made him look absolutely adorable, the way it showed off his pretty legs.

Ryou turned to him just in time to have his lips swept up in a kiss deeper than the ones before. He let out a muffled, surprised noise that slid into a moan as Marik nipped as his bottom lip before pulling away. He licked his lips, loving the way Ryou tasted.

He was smirking now and he reached up to engage his lips once more. It was as deep as the last one, but lasted far longer. Their lips danced eagerly before Marik broke away, panting a bit, looking down at Ryou. His mouth was open in a small 'o' and there was a blush staining his cheeks.

Ryou put a hand to Marik's chest, his fingers hovering over a button, "What was that for?" He asked.

Marik's hands found his boney hips, and he gave them a gentle squeeze. "You look adorable."

The other man gave him a deceptively innocent smile as he trailed a hand down Marik's front, leaning into his heat.

The tanner man leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryou's. It was short, wet and passionate

"As much as I'd love to make out with you in the parking lot... we have to go before it's too late," Marik sighed, regretfully pulling away and grabbing his helmet.

Marik drove quickly, per usual, occasionally doing reckless tricks just for the sake of feeling Ryou's grip tighten around his middle.

A few times the poor soul actually squeaked or yelped in response to Marik tightly turning corners or doing dumb wheelies.

The road began to slope down further until they came to the beach. There weren't many people there, which Marik was thankful for, because he preferred a more private setting. He parked and they got off the bike.

"The beach?" Ryou asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah," He replied, "Is that okay? Are you allergic to sand or anything?"

Ryou blinked curiously, "Of course not." He took Marik's hand as they walked onto the sand and down towards the water. "I just wasn't expecting something so..." he trailed off, thinking. "...Stereotypically romantic?"

Marik shrugged weakly, "I thought it'd be fun – I guess. I've never gotten to do stuff like this before." There was a hint of pensiveness in his voice.

Ryou gave his hand a squeeze, smiling sadly. "I know what you mean..."

Both of them had been under a dark influence during their teen years, so it was unsurprising that neither of them have been on many cliché romantic adventures.

The sun was just setting still, and the sky was a mess of orange. Ryou decided it would be funner to take off his shoes and walk in the sand barefoot. Marik was hesitant about the idea, but followed along. His toes burrowed into the sand and he smiled in contentment.

It was so cliché, so simple, and yet Marik felt completely at ease. His fingers intertwined with Ryou's boney ones, and occasionally he'd squeeze his grip to remind himself that this was real, that it wasn't just a dream, or a fantasy formed in his own mind.

The wind picked up, but it was only a little cool, though Marik shivered anyway.

Ryou's dress ruffled gently in the soft breeze. He slid his hand away from Marik's and padded towards the water, daring to put a foot in.

Marik wasn't paying attention to whatever reaction Ryou had to the water. He was more interested in how magnificent the other man looked. He had such beautiful, pale skin that always felt to soft and smooth under his fingers... and hair that was so nice to touch and always smelled sweet...

He bit his lip and put his shoes down in the sand before tugging his pants up to his knees. He walked carefully over to Ryou, who stood in the shallows. He was talking about the water, but Marik heard no distinguishable words as he wrapped his arms around the other man's midsection as gently as possible. His fingers trailed down the soft front of the dress, and he burrowed his face into the back of Ryou's neck.

His hair smelled as sweet as usual.

Ryou squeaked in surprise, dropping his shoes into the water by accident. "Ah – ! Marik..."

The man smiled into Ryou's hair. He pushed the white locks away so he could press his lips to the back of his neck. His skin was warm and smelt good. He nuzzled his nose into it, exhaling hot breath all over sensitive areas. Ryou fidgeted, letting out a quiet noise. It sounded both cute and needy, which ushered Marik onward.

He trailed his palms down the sides of Ryou's body, feeling the dress beneath his fingertips. His brows furrowed then, and he pulled away a bit. "Ryou..." He began. He _really _to know why he was wearing a dress in the first place.

Before he could ask, like all the other times, the question was lodged in his throat when Ryou turned around in his arms and their eyes met. He had a small, coy grin on his face, and his fingers were touching Marik's shoulders.

He reached up until his lips were mere centimeters apart. "Yes?" He breathed, making Marik shudder.

"Uh..." _Damn, what was I going to ask again? Something about... _

_ …Wow, Ryou has the most beautiful brown eyes..._

_ ...Wait, no! That wasn't – _

His thought process cut off when a pair of soft lips touched his. Instantly all ideas melted as he pulled Ryou closer, claiming his lips for his own. Cool water swirled around their feet, tickling the skin on his legs. He felt Ryou smile against his kiss and he pulled back.

He was laughing quietly, and a dazed Marik looked down at him. "What?"

"I dunno... this is just so... stereotypical. It's kind of funny – in a good way," He quickly added.

Marik half-smiled. Coming to the beach after their dinner had been a last minute decision, but he was glad he came up with the idea. Ryou seemed to be enjoying himself, which is what the Egyptian wanted the most in the world.

He trailed his fingers along Ryou's arms, "You're cold," He commented, feeling the light goosebumps on his otherwise smooth skin.

Ryou ran his finger tips across Marik's arms as well, then up his chest to where it was exposed. He locked eyes with Marik, and suddenly he had no idea what was happening until Ryou had undone two buttons and was pressing his cold palm to his chest. "And you're warm." He murmured, big brown eyes gazing up at him.

Heat exploded in Marik's ribcage, and he felt his heart speed up. He put a hand over Ryou's, clenching it.

"Well then, I'll have to share my heat with you," he returned huskily, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He tipped his head down, putting his lips to Ryou's neck.

"Ah –!" A moan escaped the smaller man as he tipped his head back, exposing his throat.

Marik ran his tongue along the soft flesh, nipping and sucking and loving every reaction he pulled from the man. Fingers gripped the front of his shirt as Ryou squirmed. His nails began grazing Marik's partially exposed front, which sent shivers through his body.

Tan hands trailed down Ryou's spine, all the way down until he was cupping his buttocks. Another squeak, and Ryou demanded Marik's lips as his own. The paler man quickly became more dominant as they're tongues came together. A hand trailed up and found its way into Ryou's snowy locks.

It was hot and wet and soon they were a groping, moaning mess.. A few people who had yet to leave were trying not to stare at the two boys fiercely making out in the shallows of the ocean. They ushered their kids away or awkwardly looked in another direction.

Marik pulled away, licking his lips hungrily. Ryou was panting, his mouth open, his face flushed. His hair was a little messy, and Marik disentangled his fingers from the locks. He smiled a little awkwardly, brushing Ryou's warm cheek, "We should... uh..." he trailed off, thinking of a way to word what he wanted to say. Ryou's lips always left his brain nothing more than a pile of mush.

Ryou's eyes glittered, "Do you wanna come back to my apartment?" He offered meekly, though the way his eyes were shining lustfully, it was hard to take his innocent tone seriously.

Ryou retreated back to get his shoes that had almost floated away, and after Marik got his own, they walked rather quickly back to the motorcycle, their fingers intertwined.

The ride back was a daze. He felt Ryou pressing against him, and he _swore _he felt something hard. He ignored it, focusing on the road.

Somehow Marik managed to drive them back to Ryou's apartment without crashing, though he came close a few times, but that was completely ordinary.

Ryou was the one to hop off the first. Marik slid off afterward, barely having the time to take off his helmet before Ryou was tugging him along.

By the time they were in front of the paler man's door, Marik was nuzzling him and kissing the side of his neck. He opened the door with unsteady hands, the light from the hallway spilling into the dark space. He reached for a light, but Marik took his hand and dragged his lips across it.

Marik was pushed up against the door. In the dark, he could barely see Ryou's face before lips were on his again. It was both affectionate and lustful at the same time, something that seemed Ryou could only accomplish.

Their hot kiss broke apart, and Marik murmured into Ryou's ear as their bodies pressed together, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

He heard a lovely chuckle and felt a kiss on his throat. "I had a very nice time... but the night isn't over." He added, voice growing quieter. His face was radiating heat, and Marik would have loved to see the blush that the boy was sporting after saying that.

His fingers found Ryou's waist and he pulled him into a tight and amorous embrace. The other man's hands curled around Marik's neck. The two stood like that for a moment, rocking back and forth, their breathing uneven and heavy. Marik was stroking circles into Ryou's back. Ryou was breathing deeply against Marik's throat, and with each exhale, the Egyptian shuddered in delight. He loved warmth, but he loved Ryou's warmth the most.

Their lips came together again. It was hot, and Marik felt fire rage through his limbs. It was a fire of desire, and it drove Marik to make their kiss deeper, to allow Ryou's tongue to force its way between the tanner man's lips.

He nipped at Ryou's lips, not noticing that the paler boy had already unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled away, attempting to tug it off. His movements were clumsy and dream-like as he helped. The purple garb was dropped carelessly to the floor, and then a pair of hot lips were on Marik's throat. He let out a deep groan, digging his nails into Ryou's sides, drawing them up and down his dress.

His fingers pressed impatiently into the fabric, but he was once against distracted by Ryou's hands on his belt.

He swallowed, pulling away. Ryou gave him a curious look, his fingers undoing the belt as he watched the Egyptian.

"Not here again," he said, his voice uneven. "I was sore for days last time."

Ryou chuckled, giving him another kiss before tugging him roughly to the bedroom. It was only a quick walk down the hall, but it seemed to last forever. They stopped at the foot of the bed, and they were dragged into another make-out session. Somehow along the way Marik had lost his undershirt and his pants were unbuttoned.

He kicked off his shoes somehow, barely managing not to disrupt Ryou practically making out with his throat. He craned his chin, letting the paler man to have as much space as he needed.

His neck would be completely red tomorrow, but he couldn't care less. He wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulder, pulling him closer and letting out a gasp when he felt teeth. The sound was obviously what Ryou was looking for, because he smiled against Marik's flesh before pinching it between his teeth again.

"Ah – Ryou –!" He managed to moan, but Ryou silenced him again with his teeth and lips. His movements weren't graceful by any means – they were sloppy and uncoordinated, but at this point, neither of them cared. It was a battle of heat and need at this point.

Ryou's hands were all over him. His fingers traced his muscular front, as well as his scarred back, and everything in between. Marik almost fell over when Ryou pinched his nipple, moaning loudly and trying not to double over.

The other must have sensed this, because his hands came around his waist, securing him in one spot.

"Look whose the clumsy one now," He breathed, grinning at Marik playfully.

Marik huffed, "It was your fault,"

He laughed and turned his attention to Marik's collar bone and shoulders, covering them in dozens of bites and licks that would certainly leave marks for the morning.

"I hope Rishid doesn't ask about those," He puffed.

"I don't think he'd be surprised," Ryou admitted, giving him another love bite. "You go home with marks like these all the time."

It was true. _Jeez, do we ever leave the bedroom –?_

Marik gripped Ryou tighter, "And whose fault is that?"

Ryou lifted his head, staring at him with big cinnamon eyes. "Your's," he said plainly. "You're..." his fingers grazed up his stomach lightly, causing Marik to giggle, "The one that seduces me after all."

Marik couldn't help that Ryou's fingers were tickling him. He made the most unmanly sound as the other trailed his nails very lightly across his abdomen. "M-me?" He struggled, "You're the one – wearing that – dress," he finally managed through gasps and snickers.

The movements slowed. He pressed his palms down and began massaging Marik's front, "And you're the one with the magnificent body, handsome face and what was that you were wearing? A satin purple top? That wasn't even all the way buttoned?" His eyes glittered.

Marik huffed indignantly, "Yeah... well..." he trailed off, having no good comeback, so he swept Ryou in another hot and sloppy kiss.

Ryou was taken by surprise and moaned against his lips. His fingers were on Marik's chest, and they went to his nipples, once again making Marik tremble. He pulled away just groan. He broke off with a gasp as Ryou lowered his head and latched his lips onto one of the sensitive nubs.

Marik was speaking gibberish in his native language, which was always a good sign, because that meant he had completely lost it.

He teased the nipple with his teeth, and he felt Marik nearly fall away from him.

It was time they stopped standing if Ryou was to continue. With a last lick, he pulled away and began tugging at Marik's pants. They were unbuttoned and the belt was lost long ago, so they slouched on his tan hips. In a few tugs, they spilled to his feet, and Marik found himself being pushed onto the bed.

Ryou was on top of him, grinding his body against his and latching his lips onto Marik's. His fingers were back on Marik's nipples, this time not holding back because there was no risk of falling.

Marik fidgeted before pulling his mouth away to let out a long train of groans, his fingers in Ryou's hair, digging down to the scalp in desperation. He writhed around as Ryou's lips were on the nipples once again, tongue swirling around sensitive flesh.

Ryou lifted his head just to see Marik. His face was crimson, his eyes were screwed shut, and his head was back. When he stopped, Marik managed to compose himself long enough to grab him and attempt to switch their positions.

Ryou was flat on the messed-up duvet, and it was Marik's turn to give him attention. He kissed him on the lips, then the jaw, and the ear. His hot, spicy breath made Ryou shudder violently, his boney fingers digging into Marik's bare shoulders. He was sure his nails were leaving marks.

Suddenly, Marik's lips were gone, and he was crouching directly above Ryou. He looked at Marik curiously, wondering why the man had stopped with his wonderful actions.

"Ryou," he breathed.

"Marik?" He strained to keep his voice even, but failed.

He pressed his lips to the paler man's very gently, "I'm glad you're here."

Ryou's chest tightened, and he grasped Marik, pulling him into an embrace. It was a little awkward, considering their position and how their... lower areas were rubbing against each other. But the moment was still tender, and Ryou felt very warmed by it. Not in a lustful way, but in a loving way. For a moment, the white hot fire that had been taking over his body was replaced with a gentle heat that made him feel safe and happy.

They kissed again. And again. And again.

Their lips came together, and with each kiss, they grew sloppier and more passionate. The tender moment dissipated as their clothed erections rubbed together, and soon they were in a fit of fiery lust once more.

"Your boxers need to go," Ryou said as he thumbed the fabric, a little angry that it even existed.

Marik looked at him with a clouded look before nodding, and Ryou flipped him over, his dress twisting around his body. Marik sighed softly as Ryou's hand brushed his clothed erection. Soon, the purple boxers were lost, along with his socks, so he laid completely naked.

But then it dawned on him.

Ryou was fully clothed.

As Marik gazed at him, though, he decided the dress should stay anyway. It made the whole situation hotter.

With his boxers gone, his erection was standing tall. Ryou positioned himself directly above Marik, his knees on either side of his hips. He leaned down and began sucking on Marik's throat, his hands searching his chest.

Marik put his head back and groaned, grabbing the back of Ryou's thighs. With each movement of his mouth and hips Marik sighed dreamily and dragged his fingers up Ryou's thighs, underneath his dress... –

He stopped.

Ryou wasn't wearing anything under the dress except for, what felt like, a pair of tiny... –

He pushed Ryou off his chest just to lift his dress and look.

It was a pair of silky underwear that couldn't even hold his bulge. The satin fabric hugged him tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Marik gulped, but his throat was dry.

Ryou smiled coyly, thought his face was ridiculously red.

Marik's jaw was tight, but he used a free hand to begin palming the front of the underwear. Ryou shivered, pushing his hips forward. Marik grinned, his fingers teased the lacy edges of the pathetic excuse for clothing. He tugged the erection free and began stroking it. Ryou gasped in response, his body shaking.

Ryou readjusted himself over Marik, and thrust his hips forward, allowing their free erections to grind. Both of them moaned in unison at the hot friction.

Just the thought of his member touching Ryou's was enough to drive him crazy. It felt hot against his own, and god it felt fucking amazing. He reached a hand down, tugging at their combined cocks, desperate for release. Ryou seemed to like the plan as he thrust into Marik's hand and member, but then he stopped suddenly.

"No – wait –" he said shakily, putting his hands on Marik's chest.

He looked so disheveled. His hair was a snowy mess, and both dress straps had slid down now. His cheeks were violently pink, and his eyes weren't focusing right. Marik loved seeing Ryou like this. God, he wanted to cover the boy in a hundred kisses and make him orgasm a thousand times.

"Wait?" Marik asked pathetically, pushing his hips up, making Ryou groan as their cocks slid together.

He pulled away, got off the bed and began digging around his dresser for a minute, and while he was gone Marik began touching himself impatiently.

Ryou returned, a familiar bottle in his hand.

Marik grinned, licking his lips as Ryou crawled back onto the bed, balancing on his knees.

"Are you gonna fuck me, Ryou?" He asked, sitting up and leaning into the paler man.

It wasn't even possible for Ryou to blush anymore. He kissed Marik deeply as response, using it as a distraction so he could push the Egyptian over again. While Ryou coasted his fingers and aching erection in the gooey substance, Marik had gotten on his knees and elbows, his legs spread. He knew the drill.

There was no chance in hell he would allow anyone else to dominate him the way he let Ryou did.

Ryou shuffled foward until he was in front of Marik's rear. He pulled the cheeks apart and poured a good amount of lube right onto his entrance.

Marik tightened and shivered, "Fuck – that's _cold."_

Ryou's lip twitched upward, "Won't be for long."

Marik looked back at him, "Wasn't I supposed to warm _you _up?"

Ryou rubbed his entrance down, coating it in lube before he shoved his slick finger inside. Marik practically howled at the sudden intrusion, but he remained as relaxed as he possibly could. He bit his lip, looking back at Ryou with a dazed expression.

Ryou felt around inside Marik, knowing to go slow. He actually hadn't took Marik in awhile – three weeks. They had mainly just sucked each other off, or something equal to that. They could never hold out to the actual fucking part.

To actually be inside Marik was another thrill entirely, but he knew he'd have to prepare him because it had been awhile. It was a painful and impatient process, but Ryou held out adding a second finger until he was sure Marik was comfortable.

"Okay," Marik's voice was strained.

Ryou added a second finger. He felt around and pressed Marik's sides

Marik felt like he was on fire, but he knew that the annoying process would be worth it later. He shifted his legs wider in the hopes of helping Ryou along and making it go faster.

He bit his lip as he felt Ryou scissor his fingers open, stretching his entrance. He yelped and dug his face into one of Ryou's pillows. It smelled sweet.

"Are you doing okay?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

Marik huffed, "I'm fine." He mumbled into the pillow.

There was a chuckle. "You're muffled. I can't understand you."

His face rose from the pillow, "I'm fine." He clarified.

Ryou nodded, then continued with the scissoring motion before finally curling his fingers downward. He knew what touching that small bump did, and instantly Marik reacted. His knees trembled, and his face was back in the pillow as he groaned. He brushed the bump again, and Marik's whole body shuddered.

A grin spread across his face. He pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube mess off on his blankets before he adjusted himself in front of Marik's rear. He slid his slick erection slide between his cheeks teasingly, and the Egyptian's head poked out from the pillow. He moved his hips backwards stubbornly against Ryou's cock and gave him a glare, presumably for teasing.

Ryou tipped his head, "You ready?"

His hips bucked backwards again. "Just fuck me." It was an order.

Ryou complied as he slowly pushed his erection into the tight ring of muscle, feeling it slide easily into the lubed entrance. He let out a sigh of relief, while Marik's breath hitched.

"Ah – Ryou –" he breathed.

Ryou's fingers dug into Marik's back, "Marik," He returned as he pushed his erection all the way in. Marik was warm and slick inside, and the paler man moaned just being inside.

He pulled himself out a little ways, shuddering at how the friction – even a small amount – felt so damn good. Marik was pressing down on him, despite being stretched, he still felt very tight. Ryou hoped this wouldn't be painful for him.

He pushed himself back in, the motion jerky this time. Marik gasped in surprise, his body shaking in response.

"You okay?" Ryou asked, curious why Marik was reacting so badly. "I know we haven't done this in a while, but..." he trailed off. "Should I stop?"

Marik's gaze turned to him, "No – I'm fine." His lips went up and Ryou couldn't help but nod.

He started sliding himself in and out, grabbing for more lube in the hopes that Marik would get more adjusted. It took a few minutes, but with each slow push Marik relaxed more and more, and the moaning increased.

Once he was sure Marik wouldn't be in pain, he began to move quicker, shoving his erection deeper with jerky and clumsy motions.

"Ah – aha – Ryou~" Marik purred, rolling his hips backwards in time with Ryou's thrusts.

"Marik," Ryou breathed, pushing deeper and deeper. The heat of Marik was engulfing him and he loved it. As his speed increased, his bare skin slapped loudly against Marik's It was the only sound in the room aside from the bed creaking and Marik groaning, occasionally spewing something in jumbled Arabic.

Ryou hummed with every movement. His hips were moving frantically as he upped the pace, wanting more and more friction, to feel more heat surrounding him. His flesh was hot, and Marik was hot. Everything was hot and white and he never wanted the moment of ecstasy to end.

He exhaled heavily and leaned forward for better leverage, digging his hands into Marik's shoulders. His nails were digging into previous bruises he gave, but if it hurt, Marik gave no indication. His mouth was wide open and his hips were rolling backwards.

"Fuck – fuck –!" He managed to sputter, "Ryou –"

Hearing his name only made him want more. "Marik," He moaned breathlessly, his hips slapping against Marik's. His fingers raked into the Egyptian's skin as white fire filled his body, Suddenly his dress became an inconvenience, trapping the heat in, but it didn't bother taking it off. It would have been too much of a hassle to take it off.

It was too late anyway. The flame that had spread through his body began pooling into his cock. His head spun. His hips already hurt, but he re-positioned himself and he must have hit something good because Marik howled, his nailed digging into the sheets. The sound made Ryou shudder and come into Marik. His movements slowed as he rode the orgasm out, until Marik was full of semen.

He didn't move at first, but he noticed that Marik was still fully erect, so he quickly finished him off with some jerky ministrations.

"Ah – ahhh~! Ryou~!" He purred as he came onto the bed sheets that would surely leave a stain later.

Ryou shivered at hearing his name be called in the moment of orgasm. As he pulled out of Marik, white liquid followed and ended up on the bed as well, but Ryou didn't really mind. He was tired and sweaty and happy.

He tore the dress off so he was just half-wearing the pair of skimpy underwear that Marik seemed to love so much. He decided to keep them on as he crawled next to his boyfriend and curled into him, determined to sleep.

Strong arms pulled the tired Ryou into Marik's chest, and he happily laid his head on his warm chest. Fingers ran through Ryou's hair, down to his jaw.

"You should wear a dress more often."


End file.
